Between Brothers
by Tigre5s
Summary: The boys have been in love with you for years and have decided that you're the best woman for both of them but they don't know how to reveal this to you. A disagreement leads them to essentially wing it Winchester style.


You were on your feet, side arm in hand and half way down the hall before you realized what you were doing. Checking your corners, you kicked open Sams door to find the brothers wrestling over…a book? They looked up at you and laughed nervously staring down the barrel of your gun. Annoyed, you sighed and uncocked the pistol, put the safety on and sheathed it in your bra. You casually walked towards them and they tried to quickly disentangle themselves to escape but not quick enough. You plucked the book from their hands whose cover read, "From the friend zone to the in zone, how to get your best friend to notice you". You quirked an eyebrow trying to imagine which one of them had a best friend they were crushing on. You looked at the brothers and Sam was more red than Dean's flannel. You smirked and then looked back at the book. By now the boys were on their feet. You handed the book back to Sam and gave Dean the stink eye assuming him teasing Sam is what woke you up. Sam gave Dean an exasperated look.

"So, what's her name?" You smirked, curiosity getting the better of you.

"Uhhh…" Sam turned even more red and surprisingly…so did Dean.

You raised both eyebrows, " oh… I'm sorry..what's his name?" you asked nonchalant, as you head back to your room briefly to grab your water. Dean started laughing uncontrollably. You returned to the room just in time to see Sam rolling his eyes at Dean's insensitive behavior.

"Dean…" you started to defend but Sam held up a hand. He left briefly and returned with a box that instantly sobered Dean.

"You wouldn't dare…" Dean challenged, narrowing his eyes. Sam's smirk held no mirth. You frowned, now very curious as to the boxes contents.

"Sam if you open that box…"

"What Dean? You scared?" Dean lunged for Sam for what you imagine is the second time tonight. The box fell to the floor spilling all of its contents. They were just pictures. You picked up a few.

"Wow, Dean. I can see how you'd want to keep this a secret. Never would have guessed you would keep pictures that weren't pornographic," you teased.

You picked up a few more as you started placing them back in the box. You smiled as you looked at them but then you started to notice a pattern. All the pictures were of you. You and Sam. You and Dean. You and… Cas? Who took these? When did that happen? Then there were some of just you when you were hiking. Or when you were in the kitchen. Or laid out sleeping in the Impala. When you looked up you realized the boys had stopped fighting and were starting at you as if you might explode. You stood up and looked at Dean.

"What the hell is this?" You ask as calmly as you could. Surely there was a rational explanation. Sam smirked triumphantly. Dean scowled and went for the box. You pulled it out of his reach. Cocking your head and narrowing your eyes, "Dean…". He looked at Sam then back at you.

"Sams in love with you." He blurted, pointing at Sam as he retreated from his brothers impending counter strike.

"Oh and you aren't? Mr. 'I'm not sentimental but I keep a box of pictures from every hunt we ever went on together'," Sam retaliated and Dean pounced on him again.

"Guys!" You yelled in exasperation and they looked up at you mid attack. You felt yourself growing angry. "You mean to tell me. That you're figHTING OVER ME!" You ended nearly screaming. They looked at each other dumbstruck.

Sam recovered first, "Uh…Not… exactly." Dean gave him a "well no going back now" look. Standing again Dean took the lead. He usually had the best chance of success of calming you on the rare occasion you actually got mad at something besides a monster. Also the highest chance of survivability. He was the only one of the brothers to successfully pin you during sparring practice. It was too easy for you to turn Sam's long limbs against him.

You stared Dean down as he slowly approached you. He looked back at Sam and something transpired between them. Dean looked back at you and with trademark Winchester speed you found yourself swept up into his arms, pressed flush against him, lips included, arms pinned to your sides. You were stunned, dizzy, giddy and also incredibly embarrassed because you were very aware that Sam was staring at the both of you. Dean's kiss was dominating, a kiss meant to disarm and enthrall. He was distracting you, but from what? His tongue danced with yours in a game of tag as you tried to figure out if you were ok with this or not. Moments later you heard your sidearm clatter on the nightstand and felt warm bare skin press against your back. You broke the kiss and turned to find Sam's hair curtaining his lips activities against your neck. You shivered, afraid, aroused and confused. Dean read it all in your eyes and the heaving of your chest.

"We weren't fighting over you. We were fighting over how to tell you our feelings for you." You moaned as Sam confirmed with a particularly aggressive bite on your shoulder making you squirm in Dean's arms.

"No marks, Sammy. We agreed remember."

"You never let me forget," Sam griped and Dean started nibbling the other side of your neck. It was Sam's turn to talk.

"Y/N, we've been wanting to approach you for a while now but we didn't know how you'd react to…both of us. It was strange for us realizing that we would be ok …sharing you."

Dean broke off his exploration of your clavicle to look into your lust blown Y/E/C eyes,"If you'd let us."

His voice was thick with desire and you could see hope in his emerald gaze. You took a deep breath and turned to see Sam staring at you with the same hopeful glint in his hazel eyes.

You were overwhelmed. Yes you would like that situation very much but you wondered if you could handle both the Winchester men. Dean, perceptive as ever when it came to how you were feeling, slid his hand down your thigh prompting you to wrap your legs around his waist. He ground his clothed cock into your core and you gasped from the rough pleasure of his jeans through your pajama pants.

"Just give it a chance. If you hate it we can forget this ever happened. We'll never bring it up. But I promise it's all you will ever want to talk about if you just try." His gaze was intense almost pleading his voice however was barely above a growl.

Sam had returned to tasting every inch of currently exposed skin. Which to say the least was heavily influencing your decision. Never one to back down from a challenge you nodded.

A wolfish grin spread across Dean's face and Sam groaned his pleasure at your consent.

"On…" you gasped, "…on one condition…" you moaned through their combined efforts to drive you mad. They both froze waiting for the other shoe to drop. Dean pulled back just enough to stare into your eyes. "No more fighting. I never want to come between you two," your voice too breathy for the demand to be taken seriously

Dean smirked, "…but sweetheart all we want is for you to cum between us".

Sam ground his stiff cock into to your ass, "Yeah," he breathed against your neck,"…over and over and over again." You moaned as he emphasized his point by grinding a rhythm into you.

"Constantly," Dean kissed.

"Endlessly," Sam nibbled.

"Eternally," Dean hissed.

"Cumming between us," They chorused.

You shuddered and sighed as they moved you to the bed. Never in a thousand years would you have thought you'd find a home between brothers.


End file.
